EnglandXAmericaXCanadaXDying Reader
by Plazmaburner66
Summary: Wellll… your d….3 people all love you….


**WARNING! VERY EMOTIONAL... I think. AND SOME BLOOD AND GORE AND... SWEARING YOU NO LIKE? THEN GO AWAY!**

(y/n) walked in an ally, waiting to be beaten up... AGAIN. This always happened to the poor (h/c) girl. "Hey girlie!" Oh no. Thats her que to start running. (y/n) Ran as fast as she could, running into things, knocking things down to slow them. It didn't work. As always. And as always at the last second they get her. "Girl, your faster then normal. So whats it gonna be? Hmm?" The thug asked with the rest of the five thugs laughing. "..." "Not gonna talk? Okay. SAY HI TO YOUR PARENTS FOR ME KAY BITCH!?" The fist came down. (y/n) squeezed her eyes shut... Nothing. She opened one of her eyes to see... A very angry blond man holding that fist. "THATS NO WAY TO TREAT A LADY! NOW FUCK OFF!" The man shouted. With a flick of his wrist, he broke his arm. "ARGH DAMN YOU! I'LL BE BACK FOR THE GIRL" Shouted the man. A rustling sound could be heard. Both (y/n) and the blond turned their heads towards that sound. "H-hello... Sorry..." Another blond appeared. She noticed something about these two men. One had Sparkling blue sapphire eyes with dirty blond hair. A very thick cow lick. The other man had lighter blond hair then the other man. He had a lighter sapphire blue eyes, with a very...curly...curl? They both wore glasses. "U-um... th-thank you for saving me...uh.." Cow-Lick-Dude chuckled. Yeah. That'll be his name for now... "AHAHAHA!" That really loud laugh caused her to jump. "YOU CAN JUST CALL ME ALFRED! NO PROBLEM! I SAVED YOU RIGHT!? SO I AM THE HERO! AHAHAHAHAHAHA" Talk about loud. The other one... was very quiet. Wait- why did he hold a stuffed toy? Oh well, everyone needs their stuff... "P-please, brother, d-don't be so l-loud!" Cute-guy exclaimed. Oh. I didn't mean to... oh well... Anyway, "S-sorry for his loud mouth... s-so whats your n-name?" AWWWW SO KAWAII (y/n) squealed and fangirled in her head. "M-my name is... (y/n). (y/n) (l/n)." Alfred was it? He looked shocked. While the adorable one fainted. "D-did I say something?!" (y/n) shouted scared out of her skin. She paled at Alfred's face. "Look, do you have any family...?" Alfred said with a scary cold voice. She violently shook your head 'no'. Alfred's face softned. "Sorry... dude, come on wake up Matt!" Matt? That must be the one that fainted. Alfred slapped Matt's face. "OUCH! Oh... s-sorry..." "COME ON WE NEED TO TAKER HER HOME" Then (y/n) had a panic attack. "W-wait! Take me to your home?! I JUST MET YOU! I DONT EVEN KNOW YOU PEOPLE!" she shouted. "W-wait...does...does she not...remember us?" Matt said, as a tear gently rolled down his cheek. "Come on dude. We should get... home." Alfred hauled her over his shoulder, as she pounded on his back to let her go. But that didnt work one bit. He didnt even flinch. "DARN IT LEMME GO!" she screamed. Last thing she remembered is Matt hitting her pressure point with a sad face. Damn. Who knew he could be so strong?

(y/n) woke up in a very tidey home... '_Not mine..._' she thought. She looked at what she was wearing in a mirror. "Oh...someone...dressed me..." (y/n) blushed at the thought. "YO MATT GOT IGGY NOW GET (Y/N)!" "YOU GIT WHAT IF SHE IS SLEEPING!?" "N-no need to be so loud!" All of a sudden (y/n) felt a sharp pain in her stomach. As if someone stabbed her there. "Wh-wha..?" (y/n) Fainted.

_"Brittan! All I want...is freedom! I don't want to be under your control anymore! I am no longer a child! Nor your little brother!" Huh? Was...was that... Alfred? Why did he call that man 'Brittan'? Alfred has...an ARMY behind him?! What is going on!? "Hrgh...!" OH NO THAT MAN IS GOING TO-! **TOCK SPLASH **Alfred's gun fell in the muddy water, on the wet dirty ground. "No...I won't allow it! You idiot! Why can't you follow anything through to the end?!" That man... was going to shoot Alfred! "NO! DONT! PLEASE! DONT!" Nobody heard her. "READY! AIM!" A man shouted. The other men prepaired their guns. "NO! NO! NO SHOOTING! PLEASE NO! STOP IT! STOP IT ALREADY! STOP!" Alfred just stared at the tip of the gun. The point of the gun was lowered. Alfred looked at the other man, whom he called 'Brittan.'. "There's...there's no way...I can... shoot...**you.** I...I can't." He... dropped his gun. Tears were already running down (y/n)'s face. "Wh-why didn't he shoot Alfred? Oh right...they must have been very close..." **THUD **The man held his hands up to his face and started to cry. "Why is he crying?" At least it was raining to cover up her tears, she thought. "Why?" Pain struck her heart. That voice... was so... painful to listen... It was filled with pain...and agony. "HEAVENS, WHY!?" The rain poured down harder as if to say; "This...Is war." The man on the ground sobbed "It's ... not fair!" Alfred... Looked sadly at him. "You...know why." The men stood down. "What.. happened? I remember when you were great." (ADDED PART) The leader of the men raised his gun and shot. "NO!" (y/n) jumped in front of the bullet. Everyone looked at her with wide eyes. "WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE!?" yelled a man. She just softly smiled at Alfred. "Al...fr...ed..." she fell on the ground in front of the man. "Wha-?" He looked up and you saw he had very..bushy eye brows. Emerald green eyes. You closed your eyes slowly...  
_

"AMERICA ENGLAND!" Matthiew screamed. "(Y/N) IS BLEEDING- HER STOMACH!" Matt cried. (y/n) came to. She opened her eyes. "P-please...tell...Hurk!" More red liquid. Red red red is all you see now. "PLEASE GUYS SHE IS LOSING ALOT OF BLOOD!" Shrieked Matt. They bolted up stairs. "(y/n)- HOLY SHIT" Alfred ran to you, tears in his eyes. The man with thick eye brows stared at you and started to sob. "DONT DIE COME ON CALL 9-1-1-!" "No...please Alfred its...too...late..." the light was fading from her (e/c) eyes and fast. Suddenly. The name came to you. "A..Aurthur..." Everyone stared. "How...Wait...are you...that girl that saved me?" He broke down in a fit of tears. "Don't leave! I need you- We ALL need you! Please! Don't..." Matt cried so much he couldn't even talk. "I...Love...You...All...Alfred...Matthiew...Arhur... My last...wish is...that you...don't fight...again... please...America...and England...and...Ca...na...d...a..." She closed her eyes and let out her last breath; permanently. "(y/n)? (Y/N)! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" They all sobbed their hearts out. That day...a girl...a girl they all loved...passed away...in peace. They never wanted to fight again. If they did, they made up right away and started to cry.

The funeral...was just heart breaking. "Rest in peace... (y/n)." Alfred, Matt, and Arthur had shadows over their eyes. To make matters worse; it was raining. Just like the day she had been shot. 

**_R.I.P._**

**_(Y/N) (L/N)  
LIES HERE  
IN MEMORY OF  
THIS VERY STRONG  
AND HEARTFILLING GIRL  
WE WILL ALL MISS YOU.  
Good bye..._**

**SOOOO HOW'DYA LIKE IT!? DID'JA CRY!? I KNOW I DID! Haha.. I know it was horrible... TT^TT NO FLAMES PLZ! TTwTT good bye guys... /shot**


End file.
